eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1230 (28 December 1995)
Synopsis Ricky was still looking for Frank but in the midst of his search he was taking out his anger on all the people around him. Tiffany was an obvious and somewhat deserving target as she seemed determined to wind him up anyway. Bianca did at least make an effort to be understanding despite him snapping at her as well. Another target of his anger was Phil whom he blamed for Frank's initial disappearance. Gita spoke to some not so nice acquaintances of Guppi who revealed they were looking for him. Gita unwittingly told them he had been around the Square but not since before Christmas. The acquaintance of Guppi (a wealthy man with a chauffeur driven limo) obviously wanted Guppi badly as he left behind a henchman to keep watch for his arrival. Pat was still in the depths of depression over the Roy and Frank business although her depression came across as more of a hard faced nature. She wasn't prepared to let anyone talk to her and was basically blocking all and sundry out. Carol received an unexpected visit from her sister April whom she had not seen in years. It was revealed that April was a timeshare saleswoman abroad who had just returned home to get married. She was in the square to invite Carol to her wedding but Carol declined on the grounds that her family had never taken to Alan on the grounds of the colour of his skin. Robbie and Tony were making preparations for a spot of night fishing down by the canal. They indeed went fishing but only after stopping at the Vic first and eventually when they arrived at the canal they were more inclined to be drinking a bottle of Vodka than actually fishing. David was also wandering around the square in morose form tonight as well. Everyone he tried to talk to pushed him away including Cindy and his mother and for once he was trying to be genuine but it seems he's led people such a merry song and dance in the past that folks don't trust his nature anymore. Kathy racked by guilt over seeing Ricky upset over not seeing his father gave him a rough idea where he was. Ricky went around to see Pat to confirm where he could be found before storming off to go and look for him again. Bianca meanwhile went off to a party with Tiffany. Guppi returned to the square only to be chased off by the henchman left there earlier by his "associate" he later turned up looking bloodied and a bit beaten at Gita's. Ricky after some time searching the B & B's found Frank who was looking a bit dishevelled and there was a tearful reunion. Pat, also finally accepting that David was being genuine, sat and had a talk with him about Roy and they discussed where he could be found. She went looking for him and found him and just exchanged long stares. Credits Main cast *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mike Reid as Frank *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Tony Caunter as Roy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Debbie Arnold as April *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mark Homer as Tony *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Lyndam Gregory as Guppy *Mark Monero as Steve *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Ahmed Khalil as Taslim Ud Din *Phil Rose as Landlord *Alexia Demetriou as Janine Notes First appearance of April Branning Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes